A scimitar antenna is a curved radio frequency antenna having a profile comprising two diverging curves that originate from generally the same point (e.g., the signal feed point). As the name suggests, such antennas resemble a scimitar sword. Examples of scimitar antennas in the prior art include antennas disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,101 to Turner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,159 to Gozinsky, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,963 to Goff. In some instances, such scimitar antennas have been able to provide radiation coverage that approximates hemispherical coverage. Such prior art scimitar antennas, however, have typically been able to operate over only a narrow bandwidth or within two separated narrow frequency bands. In some embodiments, the instant invention overcomes the foregoing problem and/or overcomes other problems and/or provides other advantages over prior art scimitar antennas.